The objective of our multidisciplinary research is the elucidation of the conformation of peptide hormones, with particular emphasis on neurohypophyseal hormones, neurophysin proteins and of neurohypophyseal hormone-neurophysin complexes in solution and in the crystalline state and the correlation of this information with the biology (a) of these hormones---including their function in controlling membrane permeability, transport, and contractile processes, their biosynthesis, release and enzymic inactivation and the physiologic role of the resulting metabolites---and (b) of neurophysins, including their function as "carrier", their role during the biosynthesis of neurohypophyseal hormones. Neurophysins will also be studied in terms of hormone receptor models.